1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centralized power distribution member for motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a centralized power distribution member for feeding power to windings of a stator of a three-phase motor is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-134759. This is provided with three annular busbars each including one power feeding terminal to be connected to a power supply and a plurality of connection terminals to be connected to one ends of windings of respective U-, V- and W-phases on one side edge and having different radial dimensions and an annular holder made of resin in which as many accommodation grooves as the busbars are concentrically provided, and structured such that the respective busbars laminated in a radial direction in a mutually insulated manner are accommodated by being inserted into the corresponding accommodation grooves of the annular holder.
On the other hand, if a connection mode of a three-phase alternating current is a star connection, the other ends of the windings of each phase need to be connected by a neutral point. Conventionally, it has been proposed to separately provide neutral point busbars and concentrically assemble them with the three busbars in the above annular holder.
In the case of mounting the neutral point busbars into the annular holder, the windings of the aforementioned stator are generally arranged at an inner peripheral side of the annular holder and there are constraints in mounting. Thus, it is considered to mount the neutral point busbars on the outermost periphery of the annular holder. However, if the neutral point busbars are mounted on the outermost periphery of the annular holder, the annular holder is widened outwardly by that much and a radial dimension of a case for accommodating the annular holder also increases. Thus, such mounting cannot be dealt with in terms of space in some cases and a countermeasure therefor has been desired.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to realize space saving by suppressing the enlargement of an annular holder in a radial direction even if a neutral point busbar is mounted.